Race for the Cure
by Rabbitearsblog
Summary: When Mr. Sinister infects Wolverine with a lethal power sucking ooze that slowly takes away his life, Kitty and Storm must find the cure before it's too late!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Somewhere in space, there is an abandoned space station where it seems that no one, mainly human beings, know about its existence. However, there is one being who knows about the mysterious space station's whereabouts and he is currently occupying the empty space station. This mysterious being is no ordinary human, as he possesses such powers that many would considered to be inhuman or even powers that a "mutant" would possess, but he uses these powers to his advantage. Also, this mysterious being possesses great knowledge about science and biology that the likes has never seen and he is known to use such great knowledge to his own needs, even if his needs are quite evil. It turns out however, that inside the abandoned space station, there is a lab where the being is at work, creating a green orb that contains some blue liquid that would decide the fate of the world. The being then pours the remaining blue liquid inside one of the green orbs he had just created and laughs wickedly:

"Ha, ha, ha! At last, my little experiment is completed! This little experiment I have just created will test the limits of the powers of the mutant race, while also giving me the power to rule the world to my liking. Once these green orbs prove to be successful in carrying out their mission, then not only will the mutant race fall to my feet, but the human race as well!" The mysterious being then laughs evilly while his blue cape flaps around himself in a dramatic manner as he walks away to fulfill his evil plan.


	2. Chapter 1: Death

_Chapter 1: Death…_

_**On a hillside near the Xavier Institute, a young woman named Kitty Pryde, codename SHADOWCAT, is sitting alone on the hillside, thinking about what had just currently happened. When Kitty first joined the X-Men, she never would have thought that there would be so many dangerous missions that the X-Men would have to be involved in to pursue Professor Xavier's dreams of promoting peace between the mutants and the humans. For as long as Kitty has been with the X-Men, she has experienced many strange occurrences that happened to the X-Men, which included the unusual resurrection of Piotr Rasputin, codename COLOSSUS, which she has true feelings for and the recent event where the ghost of a young mutant girl started haunting the Institute and the X-Men tried to defeat her from harming anymore students. It was after the conflict with the ghost girl that Kitty started thinking about the concept of death and how it affected her. When Piotr died trying to save all the mutants from the legacy virus, Kitty was deeply affected by that and decided to leave the X-Men for awhile because of his death, since she could not bear reliving the memories of Piotr's presence in the X-Men and the painful realization that Piotr might never come back to her was truly unbearable. But, when Piotr was suddenly resurrected by Ord only to be tortured as an experiment, she was angry, yes, but she was also shocked that such a miracle has happened to her since she believed that Piotr was gone from her forever. When it came to death, Kitty was more frightened about losing the man she loved rather than the whole concept of death. What would happen if Kitty lost another person she truly cared about? Someone like…**_

"_**Hey Pumpkin!" a gruff voice called out.**_

_**Kitty turned around and smiled. James "Logan" Howlett, codename WOLVERINE, came trudging up the hill towards Kitty and said, "What'cha doing here by your lonesome?"**_

"_**Oh nothing. Just thinking about some random stuff," said Kitty.**_

_**Logan sat down next to Kitty.**_

"_**You wanna talk about it anyway?" asked Logan.**_

_**Kitty sat up straighter and asked, "Logan, did you ever think about what it's like to die?"**_

_**Logan lowered his head a bit and said, "Kid, I've been through heck and back with so many thugs trying to kill me for years, so I guess Death never really crossed my mind. Why you're asking?"**_

_**Kitty shrugged and said, "Well recently, me, Piotr and Kurt were fighting this scary ghost girl (you weren't here) and she was telling us about how she had to suffer death when she got burned up in the Institute many years ago."**_

"_**Ouch, that's something you don't want to think about," said Logan.**_

"_**Yeah, I know. Anyway, it got me thinking about…" Kitty paused for a second, trying to find the right words without embarrassing herself. "Well, you know when we all thought that Piotr was dead when he killed himself when the legacy virus broke out? Well, I was thinking about what would have happened if Piotr had never been resurrected. Would I be more scared about Death because I know that the person I…I mean "we" care about would never come back from it?"**_

"_**You mean how things would have been if Petey never came back? Well, for one thing, you would be a mess worrying your pretty little head about it," said Logan.**_

"_**Hey! I would not! I mean, would miss him a little bit…" started Kitty.**_

"_**A little bit?" asked Logan slyly.**_

"_**Alright! A lot, but you would have missed him too, since you're good friends with him, wouldn't you?" said Kitty.**_

"_**Yeah, actually. Me and Petey go way back and his death affected me just as much. As far as Death is concern, there are far scarier things I've faced in my lifetime," said Logan.**_

"_**I guess you're right. You know, you're so easy to talk to Logan," said Kitty.**_

"_**You too, pumpkin," said Logan.**_

"_**Hello Logan! Hello Kitten!" a regal voice called out.**_

_**Both Kitty and Logan turned around and saw Ororo Munroe, codename STORM, walk up towards them.**_

"_**Hey Ororo!" both Kitty and Logan shouted.**_

"_**Hello! What are you two doing here?" asked Ororo.**_

"_**Oh, we're just talking about some stuff," said Kitty.**_

_**Ororo looked at Kitty and said, "Ah yes, I know about what it is like to talk about some things that might make you feel uncomfortable. I had those times as well."**_

"_**Really? Like what?" asked Kitty.**_

"_**Well for instance…" started Storm.**_

_**Suddenly, a siren sounded out which came from the institute which was calling out the senior X-Men members to the Danger Room. **_

"_**Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," said Logan seriously.**_

"_**It's got to be something really bad," said Kitty.**_

"_**Come, we must find out what is happening," said Ororo.**_

_**The three X-Men then stood up and ran towards the Danger Room.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Mr Sinister Attacks!

_Chapter 2: Mr. Sinister Attacks!_

_**Kitty, Ororo and Logan came to the Computer Room to discover Hank McCoy, codename BEAST, standing by a huge computer monitor that showed the X-Men what was going on around New York City, where they currently reside. **_

"_**Ah! I am so glad that you three have made it here! There seems to be a disturbance in the center of New York City and this strong being is tearing New York apart!" said Hank.**_

_**Hank then pressed some buttons on the huge computer monitor and it showed one image of a pale being whose blue cape was flapping about in the wind, destroying the city by shooting energy blasts out of his hands.**_

"_**SINISTER!" growled Wolverine.**_

"_**What's he doing in New York City?" asked Kitty surprised.**_

"_**I am not sure, but it's not good news and no telling what kind of damage he can bring to New York," said Hank.**_

"_**Then we must go there at once to stop this madness!" said Ororo.**_

_**All four of the X-Men, Kitty Pryde, Beast, Storm and Wolverine all rushed out of the computer room and into the field where the Blackbird was waiting for them.**_

"_**It's a good thing that we always keep the Blackbird out in the open where we can easily have access to it," said Hank hurriedly.**_

"_**Then let's get a move on already!" said Logan.**_

_**The X-Men then jumped into the Blackbird and Hank started up the engines and the majestic airplane started to take off at rapid speed.**_

_**As soon as the X-Men quickly got to the center of New York City a few hours later, they saw that the center of New York was in destruction and disarray as the buildings were destroyed and flames filled up the streets.**_

"_**Oh my god! I can't believe how much destruction he's causing!" said Kitty angrily.**_

"_**It's a good thing I'm up and ready to kick some tail!" said Logan, his adamantium claws glistening in the flame lights. **_

_**The X-Men quickly landed the Blackbird on the ground and started running towards Mr. Sinister. Mr. Sinister meanwhile was busy wrecking havoc on the city by destroying each building with his energy blasts, until he saw out of the corner of his eye the X-Men.**_

"_**Well, well, well! If it isn't the X-Men coming to stop me from maliciously destroying this fair city! Now, I can finally test my latest experiment on you, so that I would be able to accomplish my goal of world domination!" yelled Mr. Sinister viciously.**_

"_**What sort of evil experiment are you planning now Sinister?" asked Hank angrily.**_

_**Mr. Sinister started to laugh evilly and said, "Oh, you will see soon enough, as soon as I exterminate you all!"**_

_**Mr. Sinister started to run towards the X-Men and started throwing out little green orbs towards them. The X-Men started to run around the green orbs and tried to get at Mr. Sinister. Hank viciously lunged at Mr. Sinister and tried to swat at Mr. Sinister's face, but Mr. Sinister quickly moved away from Hank by teleporting himself to the far side of the street. Kitty then phased through the ground and tried to grab at Mr. Sinister's feet to phase him through the ground, but Mr. Sinister shoot his energy blasts at Kitty, causing her to let go of his feet and phased back into the ground. Then, Ororo summoned up a wind storm that twirled around the flames in the city causing a flame wind storm and she hurled the fire windstorm towards Mr. Sinister, who blocked the firestorm using his telepathy to create a force field around himself. Logan then roars ferociously and leaps at Mr. Sinister with his adamantium claws glowing in the flames. Logan managed to successfully slash at Mr. Sinister's face, that caused some blood to come dripping down Mr. Sinister's face, however Mr. Sinister's face slowly starts to regenerate itself after the attack.**_

_**Mr. Sinister than raises his head and looks at Logan in an evil manner and said, "That was really impressive, Wolverine. But now it is now time to have a guinea pig to test my experiment!" Mr. Sinister then throws a green orb at Logan and the green orb hits Logan square in the chest. Logan then screams out loudly as the green orb starts to envelop itself all over Logan's body, while an eerie green light started glowing around the green slime that surrounded Logan's body.**_

"_**WOLVERINE!" yelled Kitty, Ororo and Hank.**_

_**Mr. Sinister started laughing evilly and said, "You fools! You are now witnessing my latest experiment at work! The green orb I threw at Wolverine contains genetic ooze that is capable of draining away a mutant's powers and storing it within itself! Once that ooze starts taking away all of Wolverine's mutant powers, I will be able to use his stored powers to conquer the world by storing it in a mutant power enhancing device that I have created during my time in the space station and I will have full power over that device which will give me the ability to manipulate any mutant power I take through these green orbs that I will use on the entire mutant race! Oh and did I forget to mention that once these green orbs start to suck away at any mutant's powers that that mutant will die?"**_

_**Logan's screams still continued on a chilling note until he could scream no more as the green slime slowly slinked away from Logan's body and went back to the green orb that Mr. Sinister was holding. Mr. Sinister grinned in grim satisfaction and said, "Such an unfortunate fate for such a mutant with no class at all."**_

"_**WHY YOU!"**_

_**The other X-Men then started running towards Mr. Sinister at full force, but Mr. Sinister just simply teleported himself out of the city, leaving the other X-Men to ponder his whereabouts. **_

"_**We must find Mr. Sinister to save Logan or else it will be too late!" said Ororo.**_

"_**GUYS! GUYS!" Kitty yelled frantically, "Logan's not waking up!"**_

_**The other X-Men then ran towards Logan, who was laying motionless on the ground.**_

"_**LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN!" yelled Kitty frantically. But Logan would not get up…**_


	4. Chapter 3: Father and Daughter

_Chapter 3: Father and Daughter…_

"_**QUICK! We got to get him to the infirmary!" yelled Hank as he, Ororo and Kitty all ran inside the Xavier Institute after they flew the Blackbird back to the Institute to attend to Logan, who was still lying very still. Once the X-Men got into the infirmary, they laid Logan on the table and Hank immediately started to examine him.**_

"_**What is happening to Logan, Hank?" asked Ororo.**_

"_**Is he going to be okay?" asked Kitty.**_

_**Hank was silent for a few minutes, still testing for signs of pulses in Logan's body. When it looked like he was finished checking over Logan's body, Hank said, "Judging by his current state, Logan seems to have fallen into a sort of coma. It seems that Mr. Sinister was right; the green orb he threw at Logan has indeed taken away not only his mutant abilities, but it is slowly taking away his life."**_

"_**So that means that Logan can't use his healing abilities to fight off this thing," said Kitty quietly.**_

"_**Exactly," said Hank.**_

"_**Is there a way that we can find a cure for this?" asked Ororo.  
**_

"_**A cure? Hmmm…let me check the computers for any kind of data," said Hank.**_

_**Hank immediately went to the big computer screen and started to type down some information regarding the green orbs that Mr. Sinister had used on Logan and said, "Aha! I have found something about how we might be able to cure Logan! Mr. Sinister said that he used genetic ooze that can take away a mutant's abilities from them while rendering them into a coma state. According to the data I have gathered on the computer, that genetic ooze is known as "Azura Ooze" which is a type of ooze that is found in alien technology, just like the Sh'iar technology in the Danger Room. Whenever intergalactic wars get started up, the alien soldiers would use this ooze to render their opponents helpless by sucking out their powers. But, after the alien soldiers saw the side effects of this ooze, which resulted in not only their opponents losing their lives to the ooze but also other aliens losing their lives once their powers are drained from them, they saw that the ooze was a massive threat towards anyone in contact with it and it could have destroyed their own kind in battle if the ooze fell in the wrong hands. So, they decided to contain this ooze in a prison box made out of titanium and throw the ooze out into the nether regions of space. Not a very bright idea, the way I look at it," muttered Hank, then continued: "However, that was over a hundred years ago and the "Azura Ooze" hasn't been seen ever since, until apparently now."**_

"_**So, this ooze has been around for a hundred years and it just pops out of nowhere all of a sudden?" asked Kitty.**_

"_**Afraid so," said Hank. "Apparently, this ooze not only affects the alien race, but it also affects any super human being and mutant for that matter, who comes into contact with it. This is truly a terrible power indeed. However, after the alien soldiers found out about the ooze's abilities to suck out anyone's powers away and kill them, their doctors soon came up with a way to counter the ooze's effects on the aliens before it kills them. The alien doctors started to do some researching on Earth and they found a flower that could wear off the effects of the ooze off the opponents and that flower is known as the "Luna Flower," a flower whose nectar cures any kind of life threatening disease known to man and alien alike."**_

"_**That's it! So all we have to do is find this flower and Logan is cured, right?" said Kitty hopefully.**_

"_**Well, yes and no. Yes, the flower can help cure Logan and no, it's not going to be easy to get because the flower is located on the highest mountains in Mount Everest," said Hank.**_

"_**Mount Everest, who would have thought," Kitty muttered.**_

"_**Then we must set off immediately, for Logan's sake," declared Ororo.**_

"_**I'll stay with Logan to see if his condition improves. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep the effects of the ooze from over taking Logan as much as I can," said Hank.**_

_**Ororo and Kitty then quickly left the infirmary to get ready for the trip for Mount Everest, while Hank looked over Logan and said, "Hope you get well soon Logan."**_

**One hour later…**

_**Kitty was in her room, packing up some souvenirs to take on the trip to Mount Everest to get the Luna Flower to cure Logan, but her thoughts were troubled. When Kitty saw Logan lying down so lifeless during their fight with Mr. Sinister, memories of what happened to Piotr during the Legacy virus outbreak flooded through her like a wave of emotion. The two situations were a bit different (Piotr killed himself to save the lives of many mutants while Logan was affected by a life sucking ooze) but it all came down to the same unyielding pain that Kitty felt from both situations-that she was losing the people she cared about to death. And now, the same is starting to happen to Logan as his life is slowly being taken away from him before her very eyes. Even if she and Ororo were able to regain the flower from Mount Everest, what happens if she and Ororo don't make it in time to save Logan? What if…**_

"_**Kitty? Are you preparing for the trip?"**_

_**Ororo slowly came into Kitty's bedroom and started walking towards Kitty.**_

"_**Oh, hi Ororo. I'm just thinking about Logan and all that's happened lately. It's just so much to handle all at once," said Kitty sadly.**_

"_**Tell me about it, Kitten," said Ororo softly.**_

_**Kitty took a deep breath and said, "It's funny that everywhere I look, people I care about are either about to die or are already dead and it's been bugging me ever since Piotr died when the Legacy Virus broke out. And now, Logan is close to dying and I'm sorry to say that I'm worry about all this. I mean, Logan's been like a dad to me and I don't want anything to happen to him. But, what happens if we don't make it to help Logan and how many more people will have to die every time a bad guy comes on our doorsteps, threatening to kill us all the time?"**_

_**Ororo looked at Kitty thoughtfully and then said, "Kitty, you remembered earlier today when I was about to tell you about how there are some things that are uncomfortable to talk about?"**_

_**Kitty nodded her head quietly.**_

_**Ororo went on, "Well, this is definitely one of those things that is difficult to talk about, especially when you do not know the outcome of all this. You and I have both known Logan for a long time and I also feel your pain about whether or not he will make it out of this."**_

_**Ororo paused for a moment, looking for the right words to say and then started, "When I first met Logan, I did not like him for he was so rude, arrogant and prone to extreme violence and he is still that way to this very day."**_

"_**Yep, that's our Logan," laughed Kitty.**_

_**Ororo laughed too and continued, "However, the more I spend time with Logan, the more I started to realize his soft side. Yes, Logan can be a bit rough, but he truly does care about his friends and would do anything to protect them. Logan has also been in some really dangerous situations where we all thought that he was going to die, but he would always pull through in the end. So you see Kitten, even though Logan is in a terrible state right now, I believe that his will to stay alive will keep him from falling into the clutches of death and as his friends, we must do everything we can to make sure that he will live to see another day."**_

_**Kitty was quiet for a moment and then she said, "You know, you're right Ororo! I just got to keep hoping and praying that Logan will come out of this alive and I'm not going to give up trying to help him through this!"**_

"_**My thoughts exactly, Kitten. Hope is a very valuable thing to hold on to. Do not ever lose sight of that Kitty," said Ororo wisely.**_

_**Kitty smiled, hugged Ororo and said, "Thanks Ororo! You always know what to say when I'm down!"**_

"_**So, are you prepared for our journey?" asked Ororo.**_

"_**Ready and willing!" said Kitty brightly.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Mr Sinister's Plot

**_Meanwhile…_**

In the abandoned space station located in the isolated parts of space, Mr. Sinister is now deviously working on a new invention that would help contain the powers stored in the green orb he now possesses. Mr. Sinister was ecstatic to learn that his invention, the green orb, was working perfectly as it successfully took away all of his nemesis, Wolverine's powers and render him helpless. It wasn't hard to find the substance contained inside the green orb that helped make all of this possible, which was known as the "Azura Ooze." Mr. Sinister had done some research on an ancient civilization of aliens who used this ooze to conquer their enemies by taking away their powers and rendering them helpless. He has also learned that the ooze was contained in a titanium box that was thrown out into space to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands; of course Mr. Sinister thought that the alien race was fools in throwing such a dangerous weapon into the nether regions of space not knowing that someone will one day find it. The moment that Mr. Sinister found out about this information, he immediately took a space aircraft he had created years ago and decided to scour the nether regions of space to find such the powerful and dangerous ooze. When Mr. Sinister came upon a titanium box that was floating around in the depths of space, he immediately grabbed the box using the power cords in his spacecraft and pulling it inside the craft. Once Mr. Sinister got the box to open up, he carefully retrieved the blue liquid and started using it to pour into the green orbs he had created for this very purpose.

Mr. Sinister smiled in a menacing manner as he made adjustments to his newest invention, the mutant power enhancing device that would take the green orbs that possessed the blue liquids inside them and enabling him to control whatever powers he has stolen from a mutant or if it ever comes to this, an alien, such as being able to control Wolverine's healing abilities by pointing the device towards himself and speeding up his own healing abilities ten times fold. In other words, once Mr. Sinister points the device towards himself, he will be able to gain a new mutant ability from the powers that he has stolen from mutants affected by the ooze.

"At long last! My plans of world domination are at hand! With this new invention that I have created, I will be able to control all of the mutant abilities that the Azura Ooze has taken from any unsuspecting mutant and use it to claim my rightful place on Earth! Such an intelligent specimen as myself should not have to be held back by such pathetic human beings and mutants. A person of great intelligence should be ruling over them, not having to witness the pointless activities that are going on Earth every day and not having the opportunity to experiment with the lives of these pathetic creatures."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded on one of the computers in the space station and Mr. Sinister quickly rushed to the computer base to see what was happening. On the computer screen, Mr. Sinister spotted a black jet plane racing through the snowstorm at Mount Everest.

"A black jet plane in Mount Everest? Then it must be the X-Men, but what are they doing at Mount Everest?" wondered Mr. Sinister to himself.

Mr. Sinister typed down some information regarding Mount Everest and on the screen, he saw that a rare flower was rooted on the top of Mount Everest and he read the information regarding the flower that stated that the "Luna Flower," which was the flower on top of Mount Everest can cure any disease that is thrown upon any man, mutant or alien alive.

"CURSES!" screamed Mr. Sinister, slamming his hand on the computer screen, causing sparks to arise from the keyboard.

"HOW COULD I NOT NOTICED THIS? I SHOULD HAVE RESEARCHED ABOUT THE CURE AND DESTROY THE BLASTED THING WHILE I HAD THE CHANCE!"

Mr. Sinister started to calm his rage and said quietly, "No matter. I will just have to go to Mount Everest myself and destroy any "obstacles" in the way of my plans for world domination."

Then Mr. Sinister laughed wickedly and teleported himself out of the space station towards Mount Everest.


	6. Chapter 5: Race for the Cure!

_Chapter 5: Race for the Cure!_

_**A snowstorm was brewing fiercely at Mount Everest and any person who wanted to go rock climbing on the rocky slopes of Mount Everest was severely disappointed to learn that they will have to remain indoors until the snowstorm ceased. However, a certain air vessel does not seem to take notice of this fierce snowstorm and zooms on through the icy winds of the snowstorm as if it life depends on it. The Blackbird was zooming through the snowstorm of Mount Everest at neck breaking speed since its occupants, Kitty Pryde and Ororo Munroe, aka SHADOWCAT and STORM, were on a mission to retrieve a rare flower called the "Luna Flower," which would help cure their mutant friend Logan aka WOLVERINE, who was affected by a power sucking ooze called the Azura Ooze that Mr. Sinister had found in space and used in his newest invention that involves putting the ooze in some green orbs and throwing them at unsuspecting victims. **_

"_**Man, this snowstorm is something fierce! It will definitely be hard to find that flower in all of this snow!" exclaimed Kitty.**_

"_**Do not worry, Kitten. Once we get near Mount Everest, I will make it much easier for us to retrieve the flower," said Ororo.**_

_**The Blackbird finally made it near Mount Everest and landed near the top of the mountain. Kitty and Ororo then stepped out of the Blackbird and Ororo then used her mutant abilities to manipulate the weather to make a clear way through the snowstorm.**_

"_**Wow Ororo! You never fail to impress me with your weather changing abilities," said Kitty impressed.**_

"_**Well, it all comes with knowing how to use these abilities to good use," said Ororo proudly.**_

_**Kitty and Ororo walked for awhile in the snowstorm until Kitty shouted, "Look! That must be the flower right there!"**_

_**On top of Mount Everest, there lies the wonderful and rare flower, the Luna Flower, which was a small blue flower with yellow buds on the inside and running through the flower was the nectar that would cure any man or alien of any ailment they have. Kitty and Ororo started to trudge up the slope when all of a sudden, a large energy beam shot out of the air and landed close to Ororo and Kitty, who jumped back in time before the area they were standing in blew up from the energy blast.**_

_**Up on the top of the hill, the snowstorm still covered the sky in white blankets, however, once the sky slightly cleared, there standing on the top of Mount Everest is a figure in a blue outfit with a blue cape flapping in the wind. Kitty and Ororo knew all too well who that frightening figure is.**_

"_**SINISTER!"**_

"_**Yes! It is I, coming to take care of some "interlopers" who dare to get involved in my plans! It seems that I have overlooked a small factor that could diminish my plans for world domination, a certain flower that can cure any disease imposed on a mutant or any other being. But no matter, I will soon take relish in correcting my miscalculations!" Mr. Sinister than looked around Kitty and Ororo closely and said, "Hmmm…it seems that there are just two of you X-Men to grab the cure."**_

"_**That's more than enough to take you down!" yelled Kitty.**_

"_**Ah! You have such a fiery spirit! Too bad I will have to put out that fire once I destroy you!" cackled Mr. Sinister.**_

"_**You will do no such harm to her!" yelled Ororo and she suddenly summoned up a winter storm and swirl it towards Mr. Sinister, but Mr. Sinister used his telepathy to create a force field once again and started laughing evilly.**_

"_**YOU FOOLS! Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" Then, Mr. Sinister whipped out a small device and said, "Now, witness my newest invention as I use the powers I have stolen from Wolverine to make myself invincible!" Mr. Sinister than pointed the device towards himself and a small blue laser comes shooting out of the device, covering Mr. Sinister from head to toe. Suddenly, claws started growing out of Mr. Sinister's hands and he seemed to emit an eerie blue glow around his body.**_

_**Kitty and Ororo looked on in horror at the spectacle they were witnessing as Mr. Sinister was getting a power boost. Suddenly, Mr. Sinister rushed towards Ororo and Kitty and swiped at them with his newly made claws, but Kitty and Ororo both dodged the swipe just in time and as soon as she straightened herself up, Ororo started to create a shower of icicles that came raining down on Mr. Sinister, instantly cutting him up. As the icicles stopped raining, Mr. Sinister was covered in blood, but then he let out an evil smile and his cuts started to heal immediately. Mr. Sinister then jumps up in the air and yells out, "Ha, ha, ha! Now that you have witnessed my new powers, I will make myself even more powerful by taking your powers!" Mr. Sinister than started throwing green orbs towards Ororo and Kitty, but luckily, Kitty and Ororo both dodged the green orbs, Kitty phasing through the orbs and Ororo sending wind storms to knock out the green orbs. **_

_**Kitty and Ororo then ducked around the side of the mountain and Kitty said, "Man, this is getting too much! We can't keep this up; we got to come up with a plan to stop him."**_

"_**I agree. We must find a weak spot on Mr. Sinister, but now that he has possessed Logan's mutant abilities, it will be truly difficult to attack him," said Ororo.**_

_**Kitty thought for a moment and then exclaimed, "Unless, we somehow take down that device he's got! It gave him the powers to heal himself and use the claws that eerily came out of his hands, but we just have to figure out a way to get to him without being blasted by him and getting hit by those green orbs he has."**_

"_**That is true. We must find a way to reach him and destroy that device." Ororo thought for a moment and then said, "Kitty, listen very closely. Try phasing through the ground and try to disengage the device. I will provide a winter storm as a distraction so Sinister cannot sense your presence in the ground. It might be extremely risky, but we cannot allow Sinister to take the powers of all the mutants on this planet and rule the world."**_

"_**Gotcha covered Ororo!" said Kitty and she immediately phases through the ground. Meanwhile, Mr. Sinister was searching for Kitty and Ororo around the mountainside and then he starts sniffing the air and smiles evilly, "Aha! With my new senses I have gotten from Wolverine, I can smell you X-Men a mile away and now PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Mr. Sinister then raced towards the side of the mountain where Ororo and Kitty were hiding and suddenly, Ororo pops up from the side of the mountain and starts creating an intense winter storm to attack Mr. Sinister. But Mr. Sinister starts laughing evilly and yells out, "HA, HA, HA! Your worthless winter storm cannot stop me! Prepare to say goodbye to your powers!"**_

"_**I don't think so, trash can!"**_

_**Mr. Sinister suddenly had a shocked expression on his face and before he could figure out where the voice was coming from, a yellow gloved hand suddenly shoots out from beneath the ground and phases through the device gun Mr. Sinister was holding. The device gun suddenly starts malfunctioning and then explodes in Mr. Sinister's hands!**_

"_**NO! MY LATEST INVENTION IS DESTROYED! NOT ONLY AM I SLOWLY LOSING MY NEW POWERS, BUT NOW I CANNOT STEAL ANYMORE POWERS!" Mr. Sinister looked around frantically and saw that he had one more green orb left, "No matter, I still have one last orb left to steal some powers for my next invention!" Mr. Sinister than grabbed the green orb and threw it towards Ororo, but Ororo created a wind storm and said, "It is over, Sinister!"**_

_**Ororo then blew Mr. Sinister far off with her wind storm, but Mr. Sinister yelled out while he was spinning in the wind storm, "You may have won this battle, but you have yet to win the war! I will be back with an invention that will truly be a true threat to all the mutants in the world!" **_

_**And just like that, Mr. Sinister vanished from sight as the wind storm took him far away from the mountain.**_

_**Kitty and Ororo both breathed a sigh of relief and then Kitty said cheerfully, "Alright! Way to go Ororo!"**_

"_**You did not do so bad yourself, Kitten." Said Ororo smiling.**_

"_**Thanks! Oh thank god! Mr. Sinister didn't touch the flower! Now we can get it back to Logan!" said Kitty, who then walked up to the Luna Flower and carefully picked it up.**_

"_**Come on. There is still enough time to get the flower to Logan." Said Ororo.**_

_**Kitty and Ororo then hurried to the Blackbird and just as quickly as they got to Mount Everest, they quickly took off towards New York City at a breathtaking pace.**_


	7. Chapter 6: All's Well that Ends Well

_Chapter 6: All's Well that Ends Well…_

_**Once the Blackbird reached the safe comforts of the Xavier Institute and landed gracefully on the field, Kitty Pryde and Ororo Munroe both flew out of the Blackbird and ran towards the Infirmary with the Luna flower in their hands.**_

"_**HANK! HANK! We got the flower!" yelled Kitty as she and Ororo burst through the infirmary.**_

_**Hank quickly looked up from the limp body of Logan and said, "Good! You two have just made it in time! I'll go ahead and quickly make the cure."**_

_**Hank then took the flower from Kitty and then went to the counter that contained some medical materials such as a measuring cup, a stirring spoon and some water to condense the contents of the nectar in the flower. Hank took the following materials to make the cure with and started putting the flower and the water together. Five minutes later, Hank produced a small cup that had some blue liquid that was actually the flower crushed up with the water and he immediately went over to the limp body of Logan on the table.**_

"_**Alright, now all we have to do now is to let Logan drink this antidote and he should be better in no time." Hank then gently opened Logan's mouth and started pouring the antidote in his mouth while he continued talking. "The effects of the antidote should start working right away. The nectar of the Luna Flower can easily cure any kind of disease in a rapid manner, so Logan should start moving right about…now."**_

_**Once Hank finished pouring the antidote in Logan's mouth, no sooner than he spoke, Logan started to stir a bit and then his eyes started to open slowly.**_

_**Kitty and Ororo looked on in surprise and then Logan slowly opened his mouth and said, "Man, what hit me? A bus? And why does it feel like there's fur in my mouth" Logan finished, slowly licking at his mouth.**_

"_**LOGAN!" Kitty yelled and leapt at Logan, who looked on Kitty with surprise.**_

"_**Oh it is so good to see you well, my friend!" said Ororo, hugging Logan.**_

"_**Did I…die or something?" asked Logan confused.**_

"_**Almost. But luckily, Kitty and Ororo had made it just in time in rescuing you from a near fatal catastrophe that could have ended your life instantly," said Hank.**_

"_**Gee, thanks for the reassurance, Bub," Logan muttered.**_

"_**We actually thought that you wouldn't make it! Oh man! I'm so glad that you're alive!" said Kitty happily.**_

"_**Alright everybody! Let's let Logan rest now that he's no longer under the effects of the Azura ooze that Mr. Sinister put on Logan. By the way, what happened to Mr. Sinister?" asked Hank.**_

"_**Mr. Sinister will not be coming down anytime soon," said Ororo smiling.**_

"_**Yeah, let's just say that he was blown away by the failure of his master plan," said Kitty giggling.**_

"_**Well, if he ever comes back down, he's going to be sorry that he ever messed with me," said Logan menacingly.**_

"_**You'll go on your vengeance trip later Logan once you're well rested. Now good night and sleep tight," said Hank smiling mischievously.**_

_**Logan scowled at Hank and laid down to rest.**_

"_**Well, all's well that ends well I say," said Hank, "Let's let Logan rest now."**_

"_**Alright," said Kitty and Ororo and they both went out of the infirmary leaving Hank to tend to Logan.**_

**Later on out in the field…**

_**Kitty and Ororo went out into the field and both sat down quietly on the field.**_

"_**We did well today! I never would have thought that we would have defeated Sinister like that!" said Kitty proudly.**_

"_**Yes, it was truly a remarkable battle today," said Ororo happily.**_

"_**I'm just glad that Logan is still alive through all this. I don't know how things would be like without him," said Kitty.**_

"_**I could not agree anymore Kitten. We have indeed saved Logan from a fate that could have ended his life and that is because we are X-Men and we will never give up the fight no matter how hopeless the situation looks," said Ororo wisely.**_

"_**Yeah, that's why I love being an X-Man. I never would have thought that we could be saving lives one after the other. It just makes me feel so great that we could actually save lives and do our best," said Kitty.**_

"_**As do I, Kitten. As do I." said Ororo, hugging Kitty.**_


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:

_**Somewhere in space, Mr. Sinister was fuming with fury after his failed attempt at taking over the world. He was just thrown out towards space after Storm used her wind storm to blow him away from Mount Everest, thus preventing him from destroying the very thing that ruined his plans, the Luna Flower. Once Mr. Sinister got far enough, he was able to teleport himself safely to the abandoned space station before hitting the ozone. Once at the space station, Mr. Sinister began plotting for another way to take over the world, while fuming at the X-Men's success at thwarting his plan.**_

"_**Curses! My most inventive plan ruined by just two X-Men! And now, I no longer have anymore Azura Ooze to create more green orbs to steal the mutants' powers! Well, I may have lost the chance to take over the world this time, but next time, I will rain terror on the X-Men like they have never seen before and the X-Men will regret the day they destroyed my chances of world domination!"**_

_**Mr. Sinister then laughed evilly and turned to go into the darkest depths of the space station, with his blue cape flowing, thinking of what kind of destruction he could put upon the X-Men.**_


End file.
